


Making Conversation

by Ankhiale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom and Jon have exactly one conversation. For a prompt over at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Conversation

"Your highness."

"Lord Thom." A beat. "Any word from your sister?"

A shrug. "No. We scarcely talk, your highness. Eight years spent apart has obliterated whatever closeness we once shared, and that wasn't much."

"A pity."

"Surely you know she is in the desert, if you wish to go find her."

"I might."

Another shrug. "As you wish."

A pause.

"Oh, your highness?"

"Yes?"

" _If you ever hurt her, I will put you down like a rabid dog._ "

Shocked silence.

"Excuse me?"

" _I will turn the dead out of their graves._ "

Jon knows Thom means it. That is the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be subtitled "Yet Another Attempt at Reconciling Thom's Two Canon Characterizations." Personally, the idea that Thom raises Roger for some overprotective-sibling revenge on Jon for breaking Alanna's heart is probably my favorite yet, even if it is the least plausible.


End file.
